Endbringer Gods
=Endbringer Gods= (Version 1.01 - Last Modified: 05/30/2007) :All artwork owned and copyrighted by [http://www.wizard.com/ '''Wizards of the Coast'] '' *Introduction *Great Cthulhu, Highest of the Great Old Ones *Tezcatlipoca, Master of Human Suffering ---- Introduction The source of all Endbringers' powers is a single god dedicated to the destruction of worlds and the end of all life. Some of these gods enjoy the death and destruction their Endbringers cause, others see bringing about the end as a way to allows Humans to transcend to a higher plane or a better place, and some gods try to bring about the end simply because they see Humans as a threat and want to remove them. Whatever the motive of the god, they manifest their goals in the form of Endbringers. Each Endbringer is a reflection of their patron god and the Minions and Abomination Shells that are available to the Endbringer are determined by the god that has chosen the Endbringer. In addition, some gods favor spell casting, while others prefer combat or psionics, which determines the general focus of the Endbringer after the availability of minions and shells. Great Cthulhu, Highest of the Great Old Ones Illustration by Sam Wood. ©1995-2006 Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Great Cthulhu was the first of small group of powerful beings that were created shortly after the megaverse was created. While it might not be the exact first creature ever formed in the megaverse, it is certainly one of the most powerful. In the untold eons since that time it has seen dimensions rise and fall, entire universes come into existence and then collapse as all of the energy released in their creation was consumed. In that time, the Great Cthulhu grew bored with existence. It has amassed power, riches, and an empire unrivaled in the megaverse, but it was not even a challenge, so Cthulhu decided to destroy his creation, but instead of using his powers to directly destroy what he had built, he would work through agents and minions, to slowly but surely eradicate everything that was part of his empire. It took tens of thousands of years to complete, but once done, the Great Cthulhu had experienced the most enjoyment he had felt in a very very long time. Deciding that slow, methodical destruction against very difficult odds provided a great deal of entertainment and enjoyment, Cthulhu spread his attention into the megaverse looking for more to destroy through his agents. But he wanted to keep it fair. Limiting the amount of power he gave to any single individual, Cthulhu spread Endbringers wide in the megaverse, eventually turning his attention to Earth. Great Cthulhu is a creature of power, forged in aftermath of the creation of the megaverse. Cthulhu's Endbringers learn to harness a tiny fraction of that power gaining magical abilities and disruptive abilities that assist the Endbringer and his minions in fighting spell casters, psychics, and supernatural creatures, which works especially well against other Endbringers. *Supernatual Disruption: An Endbringer that follows the Great Cthulhu and his Minions develop a special aura that causes pain whenever it comes into contact with another supernatural creature. Each time the Endbringer or his Minions is physically attacked by a supernatural creature, an Endbringer, or Minions controlled by another Endbringer, the attacker takes 1D6 points of damage and an additional +1 point of damage per level of experience of the Endbringer follower of Great Cthulhu. If the Endbringer or his Minions is pinned by a supernatual creature, this damage occurs during each melee attack that the attacker continues to pin the Endbringer. This damage does not occur when the Endbringer or one of his Minions attacks a supernatural creature, only when they are attacked. *Magical Disruption: The followers of the Great Cthulhu are powerful wizards, but they are primarily defensive in nature. The defensive nature of these Endbringers and their Minions falls into two categories. The first is the disruption aura that damages supernatural creatures that come into contact with the Endbringer or his Minions. The second is a special aura that disrupts other wizards and psychics near the Endbringer or his Minions. A spell caster or a psychic within 10' (3.1 m) per level of experience of the Endbringer or one of his Minions suffers the following penalties: -1 to spell strength at levels 1, 5, 10, and 15, reduce duration and range by 10% at levels 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, and 15, and increase the cost to cast a spell or use a psychic power by +10% at levels 1, 2, 5, 8, 11, and 14. Use the Endbringer's current level of experience even if the spell caster or psychic is only within range of a Minion. These penalties are not cumulative if a person affect is within range of multiple sources of the aura. *Spell Knowledge: The Endbringer begins with three spells from each of levels 1, 2, and 3 and an additional four spells from any spell level up to level six. At each new level of experience, starting at level 2, the Endbringer gains an additional two spells from any spell level up to the Endbringers level plus 2. For example, a second level Endbringer can select two spells from levels 1 to 4 and an eighth level Endbringer can select two spells from levels 1 to 10. The Endbringer can learn additional spells from research and from other spell casters. *Spell Strength: +1 to spell strength at levels 4, 8, 12, and 15. *PPE: PE attribute +2D4x10+20 and an additional 2D6 PPE per level of experience. *Minions: **Bringer of Sacrifice (Level 3) **Callow Believer (Level 2) **Devoted One (Level 1) **Feculus, Sewer Lord (Level 13) **Filth Rat (Level 4) **Hatcheteer (Level 1) **Hungry Chupacabra (Level 5) **Primeval Larva (Level 11) **Razorwire Artist (Level 8) **Scartist (Level 6) *Abomination Shells: **Agonel (Level 5) **Corrosive Goo (Level 4) **Damned Thing (Level 14) **Gluttonous Fleshbag (Level 7) **Hypersonic Fiend (Level 8) **Mindless Servant (Level 1) **Nephilim (Level 10) **Roachkeeper (Level 11) **Slimeoid (Level 2) **Vitiosus (Level 13) Tezcatlipoca, Master of Human Suffering Illustration by Sam Wood. ©1995-2006 Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Tezcatlipoca enjoyed the quiet night. Deep and conforting, its everlasting darkness filled him with happiness. Unfortunately, things always kept getting in the way of his perfect night. Worshippers disturbed his quiet with prayers and requests and he would repay them only to incite war and conflict. As time would pass, he would come to hate his worshippers even as he needed them to sustain much of his power. On world after world, he would repay his followers by seducing some of them to become Endbringers to silence the endless prayers of the others. After a world was destroyed, he would enjoy a few moments of peace in his dark night, but then other prayers on other worlds would draw his attention just long enough for him to make more Endbringers. When the time of worship grows long and Tezcatlipoca begins to empower Endbringers, his penchant for cruelty and suffering can know no bounds. At his command, the ancient Aztec kings would offer hundreds of sacrifices even as their kingdom was crumbling around them. The god practiclarly enjoyed individual suffering and the complete ruin of a person, although he also reveled in mass sacrifices. He was pleased by a common practice in the ancient Aztec empire of giving a single man riches, glory, food, woman, and everything he desired only to take it away and sacrifice him in a painful rite that involved the removal of his heart while the man continued to live. In the end, even with the collapse of the Aztec empire and the end of the worships from Earth, Tezcatlipoca had already begun the process of empowering Endbringers and he will not stop until a world he has chosen for destruction is removed from the megaverse. *Boost Abomination: An Endbringer that follows Tezcatlipoca can channel PPE into abominations that he or she created to make them stronger. The Endbringer must be within 100' (30.5 m) of the abomination per level of the Endbringer to channel the PPE and it requires one melee action to perform the boost, but any amount of PPE can be spent with a single action and the boost lasts for one hour per level of the Endbringer. Spending 5 PPE will give a bonus of +1 to one of the abomination's physical attributes. Spending 10 PPE will give a bonus of +1 to all of the abomination's offensive combat rolls. Spending 15 PPE will give a bonus of +1 to all of the abomination's defensive combat rolls. Spending 15 PPE will give a bonus of +10 to the S.D.C. of the abomination. *Abomination Shell Synergy: For each abomination shell on a minion, that minion receives a bonus of +20 S.D.C., +2 to PS attribute, and +2 to PE attribute. *Combat Abilities: The followers of Tezcatlipoca are powerful warriors and Tezcatlipoca grants them a small fraction of his power to give them impressive combat abilities. These Endbringers begin with Hand-to-Hand Combat: Martial Arts instead of and-to-Hand Combat: Basic, their PS and PE become supernatural, and they gain +2D6 to PS attribute, PP attribute, or PE attribute. Finally, in addition to the combat actions acquired through Hand-to-Hand Combat: Martial Arts, at level one the Endbringer can select three more actions from Hand-to-Hand Combat Actions as long as he or she meets all prerequisites. *PPE: PE attribute +1D6x10+20 and an additional 2D4 PPE per level of experience. *Minions: **Feculus, Sewer Lord (Level 13) **Filth Rat (Level 4) **Gatekeeper (Level 8) **Great Mother (Level 12) **Hungry Chupacabra (Level 5) **Lord of Sacrifices (Level 7) **Mecatl (Level 1) **Primeval Larva (Level 11) **Razorwire Artist (Level 8) **Ruin Sifter (Level 3) **Suckling (Level 6) **Tecciztecatl (Level 10) **Tenochtitlan King (Level 12) *Abomination Shells: **Agonel (Level 5) **Ciuteoteo (Level 3) **Corrosive Goo (Level 4) **Damned Thing (Level 14) **Gluttonous Fleshbag (Level 7) **Nahual (Level 1) **Nephilim (Level 10) **Roachkeeper (Level 11) **Skin Melder (Level 9) **Skintaker (Level 6) **Slimeoid (Level 2) **Vitiosus (Level 13) ---- Palladium Internet Policy Notice of Trademarks and Copyrights © 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990 Kevin Siembieda; © 1995 Palladium Books, All rights reserved world wide. No part of this work may be reproduced in part or whole, in any form or by any means, without permission from the publisher. All incidents, situations, institutions, governments and people are fictional and any similarity to characters or persons living or dead is strictly coincidental. Registered Trademarks Palladium Books®, Mechanoids®, The Mechanoid Invasion®, Rifts®, Megaverse®, RECON®, and After the Bomb® are registered trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. Unregistered Trademarks Nightbane™, Nightlands™, Heroes Unlimited™, Villains Unlimited™, Beyond the Supernatural™, Boxed Nightmares™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Mystic China™, Palladium Fantasy RPG™, Triax™, Mindwerks™, Vampire Kingdoms™, The Juicer Uprising™, Phase World™, Spatial Mage™, Blood Shaman™, Wormwood™, Psyscape™, Mega-Damage™, S.D.C.™, I.S.P.™, P.P.E.™, SAMAS™, Splugorth™, Cyber-Knight™, Glitter Boy™, Juicer™, Mind Melter™, Psi-Stalker™, Coalition States™, Northern Gun™, Erin Tarn™, Naruni™, ... and other names and titles are trademarks owned and licensed by Kevin Siembieda and Palladium Books, Inc. ---- This site is in no way approved by, sponsored by, or affiliated with Wizards of the Coast, Inc. Magic: The Gathering® is a trademark of Wizards of the Coast, Inc. and all images and text associated therewith are the copyrighted property of Wizards of the Coast, Inc. All rights reserved. Magic: The Gathering® is a registered trademark owned by Wizards of the Coast, Inc., a subsidiary of Hasbro, Inc. ---- Website Navigation Menu Return to Palladium Settings Page Return to Main Page ---- Copyright © 2002-09, Cheethorne E-Mail Cheethorne Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Member Contriutions